


Dooley Loved

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [5]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Gen, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Ryan is so sweet!, Teasing, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy has a tough time at work, luckily a certain gent knows how to make him feel better.





	

Jeremy Dooley stormed out of the office and marched to the kitchen. Everything had been going great, everyone was in the office for once, there were no problems with their video or audio files, it was one of those rare good days where nothing could go wrong.

Until it did.

They'd been recording a Minecraft Let's Play and had been getting into it, poking fun and doing their normal shit talking to each other like they always did. That's when Gavin had decided to switch tactics.

"Jeremy you've got a weird name," he'd said. Jeremy was surprised and looked over at Gavin, pausing his mining of the gold he'd found.

"What?" he'd asked.

"Yeah, like, Dooley? That's such a dumb name!" Gavin continued, oblivious to Jeremy's shocked look, or that the others had fallen silent and Ryan was beginning to look nervously over at Jeremy.

"Well, sorry that my name pisses you off," Jeremy had said flatly and turned back towards his computer. He'd thought that was the end of it until he heard Gavin saying his name over and over in dumb voices, acting mentally challenged. Jeremy was furious but for the sake of the video he ignored the taunting and continued. Finally the quest was over, the Tower of Pimps won by Ryan again, and Geoff called out, "Let's stop!"

Everyone turned off their captures and sent the videos over to Trevor and the other editors to work on. As Jeremy started up Sniper Elite 4 to play he felt something hit his face. He looked down to see a peanut in his lap. Tossing the thing away like it was the plague Jeremy looked around to see who'd thrown it. Hearing a snicker he turned to see Gavin rear back and send another peanut sailing towards him. Dodging the throw Jeremy became livid.

"Lookit Lil' Dooley dodging my missiles!" Gavin cheered in a stupid voice happily as he threw another peanut. Jeremy tried to dodge but he was hit in the shoulder. Finally, he couldn't take it any more.

"Fuck off Gavin!" Jeremy roared. Gavin looked surprised and the others in the room jumped at the sound, Ryan noticing the bag of peanuts in Gavin's hand and a look of horror crossing his face.

"I'm just having some fun with you Lil' J, geez calm down," Gavin said angrily. Jeremy saw Ryan standing up out of the corner of his eye and knew he just needed to get out of the room. Standing quickly he glared at Gavin and stormed out, hearing Ryan's infuriated shout at Gavin as he marched down the hall.

"You asshole! Don't you know that Jeremy's extremely allergic to peanuts and that even touching one could potentially kill him?!"

Jeremy held back tears as he made it to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. He opened it and gulped down half the bottle before he pulled away, gasping for breath. The tears were coming he knew. This wasn't the first time he'd nearly broken down at work, having been dealing with depression lately. Thank god for Ryan. The man was always there for him, offering encouragement and hugs whenever Jeremy needed them the most. Jeremy turned to head back to the office only to see Ryan walking towards him, a look of concern on his face.

Jeremy turned his face away, not wanting Ryan to see how close he was to the breaking point. The taller man stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently. Jeremy shook his head. He felt Ryan reach out and grasp his hand in his and allowed the gent to lead him towards the bathroom. Once inside behind a locked door Jeremy felt his eyes fill.

"Jeremy," Ryan said softly and pulled the man close. Jeremy sobbed out a breath and then sniffed as he felt the tears wet his cheeks. Ryan pulled him into a warm tight hug, the kind that said, "everything will be okay I'm here and you're safe". Jeremy cried into Ryan's shirt for a few minutes, the older man not saying a word, just hugging him and gently rocking them back and forth. Finally Jeremy calmed down and looked up at Ryan with a smile.

"Thank you Ry, I don't know what I'd do without you!" he said. Ryan smiled, the smile that always melted Jeremy's heart and reminded him of his love for the man, and gently wiped away the tears on Jeremy's cheeks with his fingers.

"You'd probably eat a lot worse," Ryan said and the two laughed. Jeremy held Ryan's hands and looked up at him.

"If I never love anyone again the way I love you, that will be a relief!" he said. Ryan blushed and Jeremy leaned up to land a kiss on the talk man's lips. Ryan kissed back and the two stayed that way for a good while, never wanting that moment to end. And Jeremy knew, that no matter what, no matter how much shit he got from the others, that Ryan would always be his, and he would always be Ryan's.


End file.
